Saving The Hunter
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Mild Wincest. Sam/Dean. The boys are tracking some vamps back to their nests when the vamps stop in a bar. This puts them on a collision course with another Hunter and their Dad, and leads them to the Colt. Schmoop, language, some sex is hinted.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, Hinted at sexual content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! **

Plot: Boys are in Manning, Colorado on a vamp hunt, follow it to a bar, small nest of nomads. Find Elkins in there, figure out he's a hunter. Sees the demons following him out. Boys follow the vamps. Kill them as they try to break in. he shows them the Colt after they tell him who they are. Knows John. Go after rest of it with their Dad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman and the man had separated and the Nest was weakened. But not enough. They had gotten a new hiding place. The boys knew who to follow though. The bitch and her little followers. They watched her sit at a table but more than that they saw the man at the bar flip through a book that vaguely reminded them of Dad's journal. He also gave the vampires a Hunter's look as soon as they walked in the door. They watched him leave immediately, sensing something _amiss_ with this action. Then they watched the vamps now. They said something about having dinner out. Then left, too.

_Definitely_ suspicious behavior. With their radar going off like a Klaxon. The boys followed them discreetly. They watched as they pulled in front of a house and banged on the door. The boys ran up to help as they busted in. Then saw the old man from the bar, the one that seemed like a Hunter, with a gun. An _old_ gun. The vamps didn't seem afraid but the boys saw something in the man's face that told them there was something there that the vampires should be afraid of. There was something about this gun the Hunter knew about that they didn't.

The boys couldn't risk it. They sliced their heads off easily and watched the man watch them, not afraid, but curious. Such a wise look on his face, an old Hunter, if he was one. Dean decided to risk it.

"I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sam." Dean said holding out a hand. He let the man test them with holy water and salt, a silver knife and iron. "We take you're a Hunter, too."

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" The man asked suspiciously.

"We were following her to the rest of her Nest. Unfortunately, she didn't go to her Nest; she came to you. Who are you, by the way?" Sam answered and the man shrugged.

"Daniel Elkins." He said shaking his hand and Dean's. Dean thought it sounded familiar. He flipped through Dad's journal which Elkins recognized immediately. "You John Winchester's sons?"

"Yes." Dean said closing the book and looking at the door now. John walked in now and they hugged him now. "Dad! We've been looking for you."

"I know. Found the other half of the Nest yet?" John asked as he approached Daniel now.

"Not yet. Fucked up and killed them all. Gonna have to come up with another way now." Dean said in frustration.

"I found it already while you were chasing her." John said, "Figured the two of us each take half of it and we would get them all."

"Good plan." Sam said and sighed. "We need to finish them now. Before they move again."

"Yeah, we should." John agreed and sighed, too. "You got the Colt I see."

"Yeah, heard you were hunting that demon; the one that got Mary." Elkins said and looked sad. "I grew up with her in the Life, hunted with her; She was my friend. Hell, was halfway in love with her all my damn life, too. Hated that the bastard killed her." He took out a box and put the gun in it. Then handed it to John. "I want it back when you're done, if it's still in one piece. Kill the fucker once and for all." It was clear he had cared about their mother, so much so it touched their hearts.

"Thanks, Daniel. I'm going to find him, not to worry." John said and looked at his boys. "Wanna join forces and get the rest of our Nest, boys?"

"Yes, that would be great." Both boys agreed and John grinned, knowing they had missed him as much as he missed them. His sons.

They talked a little longer and then left, saying goodbye and giving him their numbers if he needed some help. Elkins smiled politely enough but they could tell he wouldn't call. Then they left him alone and headed out with their Dad; making up their minds to get him to tell them about the Colt gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were nine more in the Nest and, the man, her Mate was there. The three men watched them and waited then snuck in. The vampires woke quickly and John and Dean fought them off while Sam freed the people in the cage. Then went to help his family. After that, it was over and they burned the barn; just to be safe.

The people were gone now and they assumed they had ran to town and that meant they should make themselves scarce again.

They all three agreed that it wasn't safe for them to hunt together right now, Dad was still running the demon to ground. But he promised when he was sure he had it, he would call them in. For now, it was better to be apart. They were his weaknesses, his _only_ weaknesses, and every Evil thing out there knew it, especially the yellow-eyed demon. They were safer away from him. Together they would attract more Evil shit to kill them than usual. It was their luck, of course, that they were hated more than most hunters and that the mere mention of the name Winchester made the fuckers more determined to kill them _every_ time. Sometimes being a Winchester just plain _sucked_.

So they went separate ways again, agreeing to keep in touch more now. John promised to call them in when he had something solid on the demon; not to go after it alone. A total _lie_ but they pretended to believe it; they'd find him if they had to and not let him sacrifice himself that way. If not but for his own damn _stubborn_ ass's own good. The Demon _didn't_ get Dad; they wouldn't allow that to happen. Not without trying to help.

This was their family. They wanted to protect it.

They really did love their Dad, too.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were a mile out when Sam slid over and, under Dean's arm, cuddled in. Dean drove with one hand and used the other to hold Sam. Sam kissed his brother/lover now, and sighed. "It was good seeing Dad again."

"Yeah, it was." Dean said and smiled. "You hungry, Sammy?"

"A little, why? Gonna stop for the night? It is getting dark." Sam said and let a hand linger in Dean's groin now; gently teasing fingers over it.

"Let's hit the diner first then go to the nearest motel for the night. I'm bushed. It's been a long day." Dean admitted but still felt the desire for Sam flare inside him. The fingers dancing over him there weren't helping to dim that desire either.

"Let's go to the motel first, huh? I want to suck your dick." Sam whispered as he kissed up his neck and rubbed into his dick even more now. Dean groaned and nodded, giving into Sam now. Wanting him more; food could wait.

"Fine, my Nympho lover! Motel first. Going to fuck that ass, too. You damn tease you." Dean smiled and moaned as Sam bit into his neck and sucked on it, knowing he was marking him _again. Possessive_ bastard knew what he was doing! Claiming Dean this way; marking him as _His_. It was one of Sam's favorite past times, next to sucking his dick and kissing his lover as much as he could get away with. Of course, Dean had the same favorite past times, but only for Sam, though. So he had no room to bitch.

Now he parked and went to get their room key, and ignored the shocked expressions on the clerk's face when he grinned happily when asked single or double room and just had to say, "Why a single one, of _course!_" With a smug expression on his face. The poor man handed him the card back and the key then Dean left the office and headed to his Sammy.

Not caring what the others thought of the two men getting a single room. Not caring if they were brothers and fucking each other every way they could, any chance they got. He loved Sam; Sam loved him. They were okay with the Incestuous relationship they now had. This had begun several months ago actually. They were used to the prejudiced looks and knew that didn't matter as much as knowing that they loved each other and that no one got them but each other now. No more women in bars, or random lays. Just Sam with Dean; just Dean with Sam. They were fine with this.

The others could just go to Hell.

They also had Dad back now and it felt good to know he was safe; for _now_.

Dean parked in front of their room and opened the door, then turned to pulled Sam into a kiss as he shut the door behind them. Sam moaned softly and their bodies rubbed now; the kisses deepened. And Dean resolved to make Sam moan so much _more_ now.

Sam sounded so _sexy_ when he moaned for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
